Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a medium processing apparatus and a financial device.
Related Art
In general, financial devices are devices that process a financial transaction desired by a customer. The financial devices may deposit or withdraw a medium or automatically transfer the medium.
There is an “Unlock apparatus for medium cassette box” disclosed in Korea Patent Registration No. 1072163 (Registration Date: Oct. 4, 2011), which is a prior document.
The unlock apparatus for medium cassette box comprises a medium cassette box slidably pulled out from a main body and a plurality of medium cassettes and reject box, which are separably mounted on the medium cassette box.
However, according to the prior document, in order to pull out the reject box out of the main body, the medium cassette box on which the plurality of medium cassettes and the reject box are mounted has to be slidably pulled out. In this case, since the user has to slide the medium cassette box by using power which is greater than the sum of weights of the plurality of medium cassettes, weight of the reject box, and weight of the medium cassette box, user's work convenience may be deteriorated. Also, when the medium cassette box is pulled out to separate the reject box, a portion of the plurality of medium cassettes is exposed to the outside, and thus security may be deteriorated.